Erase una vez
by PheobeGwendolynSheperd
Summary: eraze una vez una princesa llamada blancanieves (marlene)que estaba casada con su principe encantador(skipper)su felicidad no podria ser mas grande,pero la bruja malvada(kika) quiere destruir su felicidad y ella manda una maldicion que hace que todos los cuentos de hadas olviden quien es en realidad,este fic se lo dedico a demitria-katniss y irina015
1. Chapter 1

okey,este es un fic. que se me ocurrio hace unos dias y dije por que no esta basado en una serie llamada ONCE UPON A TIME y va a salir la 2 temporada viva yo! y ; este fic se lo dedico a dos buenas amigas que son :DEMITRIS-KATNISS Y RUDY014 ahora se preguntaran ¿porque ellas? muy sencillo demitris-katniss me inspiro a hacer este fic. y rudy014 ,bueno el de EL SE METIO ENTRE NOSOTROS fue el primer fic. que lei y dije ests chica tiene talento no se preocupen les tengo 2 buenas noticias:mis capitulos seran mas largos lo juro y lo prometo por lo que mas quiero odea yo y la 2 es que a todas les dedicare un fic.

bien voy a decir como va a estar el rollo:

marlene-blancanieves

skipper-encantador o james

ocs -emma

rico-grunon

clemson-rumpelstinski

cabo- es un enano no recuerdo sus nombres ,pero luego se los pongo

maurice-gepetto(quien sera pinocho)

y a kowalski y julien todavia no se pero bueno se preguntaranquien sera la bruja malvada bueno es:

kika - regina o la reina

en un bosque lejano se encontraba blancanieves en una caja de cristal donde restaba ella sin un signo de vida los enanos estaban rodeandola con lamentos es entonces cuando el principe encantador aparece en su caballo blanco

-no- dijo bajandose del de remober la tapa pero grunon lo impedio

-llegaste tarde no hay nada que puedas hacer -le dijo remobiendo su aleta de la caja.

-al menos dejenme despedirme -dijo con un tono de suma tristeza .los enanos/puinguinos remobieron la tapa y encantador le dio un beso de amor verdadero ,entonces blancanieves desperto y lo miro con una mirada muy tierna y le dijo:

-me encontraste -le dijo dandole un beso- nieves-le dijo dandole un beso suave-no importa donde,cuando o cuanto tiempo me lleve siempre te encontare - dijo danole un beso muy suave pero alaves apasionado

mientras grunon ponia cara de asco y padre sobreprotector

-y tu pricipe encantador aceptas a blancanieves como tu esposa para quererla ,repetarla.y cuidarla en la salud y en la enfermedad en la ruiqueza y en la pobreza -dijo el padre

-acepto-dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a blancanieves y quedo en sus ojos profundos y castanos

-y tu blancanieves aceptas a encantador como tu esposo para quererlo ,repetarlo.y cuidarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad en la ruiqueza y en la pobreza -dijo el padre

-acepto-dijo sin mover su vista de sus ojos azules

-yo los declaro marido y mujer puedes besar a la novia - se acercaron el uno al otro y se dieron un beso tan dulce y apacionado a la vez .todos aplaudieron tontin le dio un codazo a grunon para que aplaudiera y este lo hiza de mala cara.

despues de ese beso las puertas se abrieron con violencia y entro unhalcon pelirrojo con una corona negras los guardias la amenazaron con darle con una lanza ,pero ella uso su magia para quitarlos del camino

- regina-dijo en un susurro blancanieves

-buenos ,creo que todos han dado su regalo,no? creo que falta el mio-*dijo volteando a ver a todos en la sala

-no queremos nada tuyo -dijo encantador con tono amenazador

creo que querran este y no hay devoluciones ;mi regalo de bodas para uds. es este dia .pero tan feliz ,por que manana empieza mi trabajo lanzare una maldicion donde no habra finales felizas para nadie y perderan todo lo que aman y protegen eso se los puedo asegurar- dicho esto la reina se dirigiendo a la salida

pero encantador le grito:

-REGINA!- le dijo lanzandole una espada ,pero la reina lo detuvo con su magia haciendo que se haga trizas

ya ha pasado 2 meses (supongo que eso tarda en formarse la nutria dentro de la madre) desde la boda y la amenaza de la reina y blancanieves no puede olvidar nada de eso

-nieves ¿que sucede ? -dijo encatador acercandose a la ventana donde estaba ella –nieves ,porfavor fue hace mas de 2meses podriamos olvidarnos de ella ,sdemas estamos apunto de tener un bebe –dijo llevandola a una cuna rosa con flores diminutas – ademas no es capaz de hacer eso – le dijo con ternura

-ella me dio una manzana envenenada solo por ser mas bonita que ella es capaz de cualquier cosa –dijo

-nieves,¿que tengo que hacer para que estes tranquila con eso?-le dijo abrazandola

-llevame a verlo EL –dijo blancanieves con ojos suplicantes

-nieves ,sabes que no puedo hacer eso que tal si les hace algo a ti y al bebe- dice acariciand el vientre crecido de la nutria

-por favor el es el unico que es mas poderoso que la reina – dijo abrazandolo mas fuerte – te lo suplico – encantador no podia resestirse a sus ojos suplicantes.

-esta bien,pero bajo mis condiciones-le dijo con una Mirada dulce

Estaban gruñon, otro enano/puinguino , encantador y blancanieves en una caverna fria y oscura ;todos sabia que EL y solo EL es mas fuerte y poderoso que la reina

-los elfos la construyeron para que no pueda utilizer su magia para que no pueda escapar-dijo gruñon con una antorcha en la aleta- espero que sea de su agrado alteza – le dijo – hey tu ! tienes vistas –le grito gruñon golpeando la celda

-oh , visitas que maravilloso – dijo rumpelstinski – de la realeza – dijo inclinandose – mis felicitaciones por cierto , veo que su amor dio frutos

-estamos aqui por …- blancanieves fue interrumpida por rupelstinski

-YO SE PORQUE ESTAN AQUI ! –le grito – por la madicion que la reina a lanzado si es muy ponderosa –

-como podemos detenerla?-pregunto blancanieves con voz muy firme

-no, no ,no muy mal ,Tesoro estas muy precipitada te hare un trato te dire como derrotar la maldicion de la reina a cambio – pauso dramaticamente – el nombre del bebe que crece en tu vientre – cuando dijo esto rumpelstinky estaba a punto de tocar el vientre,pero encantador le puso su espada en el cuello

-no te atrevas a tocarla – dijo sin apartar la espada de su cuello – y no,no hay trato – dijo sin seguir apartando la espada del cuello

-trato – dijo blancanieves

-excellente – dijo rumpelstinski – si la maldicion es muy podreosa y si tambien hay una manera de derrotarla- dijo aplaudiendo pues no habia hecho un trato en mucho tiempo

-¿como podemos destruirla?- pregunto blancanieves sin quitar el tono autoritario aunque por dentro estaba saltando de alegria

-¿nosotros? O no querida nosotros no podemos hacer nada,pero el fruto que crece en tu vientre si puede – volivio a pausar dramaticamente – en su clumpeaños numero 28 ella podra romper la maldicion y todos seran felizes por siempre – dijo acercandose a las barras de la jaula

-gracias – dijo encantador – nieves,vamonos esto ya me dio mala espina – dijo encantador tomando su espada y retirandola de su cuello y se dirigieron a la salida

-SU NOMBRE NO ME DIERON SU NOMBRE TENIAMOS UN TRATO!-grito rumpelstinski – QUIERO SU NOMBRE !-

-la, es un varon – dijo volteandolo a ver y se volvio hacia la salida

-NO ES CIERTO!- grito de nuevo ,pero ya se calmo – es una niña, nutria como la madre – dijo calmandose

-emma, su nombre es emma –le dijo blancanieves con ojos llorosos

-emma- repitio rumpelstinski

Todos estaban reunidos: caperucita roja (stacey) y su abuela , gepetto y pinocho ,pepe el grillo (mason), los 7 enanos/puinguinos ,blancanieves y encantador y otros personajes de cuento

-tenemos que hacer algo!- dijo encantador – no podemos quedarnos sentados de brazos sin hacer nada – dijo

-su alteza ,permitame que le diga que se tranquilise estuy seguro de que encontraremos una solucion (mason es un grillo )- dijo con una lupa encima para que lo pudieran ver

-estoy por primera vez deacuerdo con el principe tenemos que hacer algo – dijo gruñon

Todos estaban discutiendo sobre que hacer hasta que el hada azul aparecio con guardia por detras con un arbol grande (el hada azul es un OCS que yo cree imaginense a mort con vestido azul,alas y muy intelligente y sabia)

-hay una solucion- todos pusieron cara de alivio blancanieves tomo la aleta de encantador –este roble es el unico que sobrevivio de la maldicion que la reina ha lanzado- dijo ella feliz de ver a parejas felices

-te dije que el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal- le dijo a encantador

-hay un problema el roble solo tiene suficiente magia para proteger a uno – las caras de encantador y blancanieves se entristecieron

Encantador sabia que tenia que hacer

-gepetto crees que puedas hacer un armario – le pregunto a gepetto

-mi hijo y yo lo haremos con mucho placer- dijo acariciando la cabeza de un puequeño lemur

-bien ya esta decidido blancanieves sera protegida por el roble – dijo con voz autoritaria que marcaba el fin de la discucion

Blancanieves y encantador estaban esperando para que les dijeran que esta listo el ropero

-no quiero hacer esto no sin ti- dijo corriendo a el para abrazarlo y besarlo con lagrimas en los ojos

-vamos linda, despues de todo que son 28 años para un amor eterno –dijo acariciandole la mejilla – recuerdas cuando te prometi que siempre te encontaria – blancanieves hacintio con la cabeza no podia hablar ,pues esyaba muy triste – te prometo que te encontrare en ese mundo ,es una promesa –le dio un beso muy suave y gentil –vamos seguro el ropero ya esta tenemos que ir –le dijo tomandola de la mano,pero blancanieves sintio un dolor muy fuerte en el vientre solo significaba una cosa :el bebe ya viene.

-JAMES!-griro de dolor- el bebe ya viene –

-no es imposible –dijo ayudandola a llegar a la cama –se supone que no vendria dentro de 2 semanas ;ire por el doctor –dijo corriendo pero algo le decia que tenia que estar con ella en todo momento

El medico llego lo mas pronto possible

-el bebe ya esta por llegar- cuando dijo esto encantador Levanto a su esposa –no el bebe ya tiene 10 cm

-ya esta listo –dijo gepetto –veo que llegue en un mal momento

-nome digas y cual fue tu primera pista – le ladro a al pobre gepetto

-sera major que me valla – dijo gepetto

2 hrs despues la bebe nacio era una nutria hembra tenia los ojos del padre y la sonrisa de la madre era café su pelaje igual que el de la madre

-oh,vamos tontin no seas un gruñon ese es mi trabajo – rie entre carcajadas gruñon

Pero algo interrumpio su cotilleo :era la maldicion gruñon tomo accion en un instante y sono la alarma ,volteo a ver a tontin y a todos que estaban con el ,pero no vio a nadie entonces cundo menos se lo esperaba vio que una niebla oscura y pesada se lo estaba tragando y no alcanso a decir ni pio…

-es Hermosa –dijo encantador y por un momento pudo ser feliz y no solo el sino tambien blancanieves ,pero escucho la campana :la maldicion estaba aqui

-llevatela-le dijo a encantador

-no –

-llevatela es nuestra unica salvacion –le tendio a la bebe encantador dificilmente lo hizo ,pero se la llevo ;

Cuando encantador se fue blancanieves lloro tan fuerte que estaba tan segura que james podria escucharla pero no le importaba ,solo quieria desahogarse y gritar y maldecir al viento ,pero en especial :a la reina

Encantador tenia a la bebe en sus brazos y una espada en su otra mano por si acaso vio los soldados oscuros de regina y los combatio solo que le fallo el lado izquierdo y el soldado le enterro la espada en una Costilla , encantador le devolvio el golpe ,pero mas mortal ;una vez que termino ahi fue directo a la sala donde se encontraba el ropero lo abrio ,pero antes le deposito un suave beso en la cabeza

-encuentranos – le dijo con lagrimas y la dejo suavemente en el armario y lo cerro pera entonces ya estaba inconciente en el suelo y lo ultimo que vio fue a los soldados de regina y todo fue volviendose negro.

Blancanieves llego a la sala donde estaba el ropero y vio a encantador tirado en el suelo

-no-corrio hcia el trato de despertarlo como el lo habia hecho pero no funciono-no-sollozo

-no te preocupes dentro de unos minutos no recordaras haberlo amado –dijo la reina con aire triunfal –donde esta la niña?-abrio el ropero pero no encontro nada

Entonces blancanieves sonrio esperanzada

-lo logro nuestra hija esta a salvo-volteo a ver a regina –el bien siempre triunfa contra el mal;vas a perder regina,vas a perder-

Cuando blancanieves termino de decir esto una densa niebla los trago a todos

Y bien que les parecio bien voy a nesesitar nombres de OCS prometo que sera asi de largos quiza mas porfa reviews

Bye-bye


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno como no me han llegado ningun OCS tendre que hacerlos yo no se preocupen aun los acepto quiero agradecer por sus reviews estoy muy agradecida en fin aqui esta el siguiente cap. De ERASE UNA VEZ

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

La maldicion ya tomo su lugar todos creian ser lo que aparentaban hasta que un dia los puinguinos estaban hacienda sus cosas usuales

-muy bien equipo todo esta muy bien – animo su lider – rico quiero que derrumbes todo lo que no sirva escombros, basura , ese libro de ahi – el lider se sorprendio – ¿un libro de… - pauso al ver que el lider estaba en lenguaje animal – de hadas ? esto si que es nuevo Kowalski analisis – le tendio el libro a su cadete .

-bueno skipper alparecer si es un libro de cuentos de hadas ,pero no se que es lo que esta hacienda aqui – dijo ojeando el libro .

- cabo – el lider se giro hacai el cadete mas puequeño - ¿tienes algo que ver con esto ? joven cabo mmmm – dijo con cara de sospecha

-no ,skipper no tengo nada que ver con eso –dijo el pobre un poco asustado – pero ¿puedo quedarmelo ? – le dijo a su lider con ojos muy suplicantes

-esta bien ,cabo puedes ,pero ten cuidado se ve que es muy Viejo –dijo el lider entregandole el libro – lo que yo me pregunto es porque alguien dejaria este libro aqui – dijo en susurrus – caballeros hicieron un buen trabajo hoy tomense un descanso – dijo el a sus tres soldados ademas de que el joven cadete ya queria leer su nuevo libro que misteriosamente estaba en lengua animal

Xxx

Los cuatro puinguinos estaban hacienda sus cosas habituales por ejemplo : Kowalski encerrado en su laboratorio , rico viendo violncia junto con skipper que estaban viendo skyfall ,pero el joven cabo era el unico que no estaba hacienda su cosa habitual al contrario el estaba abajo de una manta con una lampara

-wow- dijo admirando la portada pero justo cuando la abrio encontro un sobre pegado adentro de portada -¿que es esto?-se pregunto el joven cabo abrio el sobre y encontro una carta y empezo a leer.

Querido lector si encontraste esto te agradesco eso quiere decir que la maldicion esta apunto de romperse te lo agradesco te empezare a decir que este libre no es cualquier libre en este libro se encuentran las verdadreas vidas de todos lo resdentes de tu hogar;nada es lo que parece nadie es quien cree ser no quien soy en estos momentos solo se que nadie puede salir de ahi si alguien intent salir cosas malas pasan; por favor te suplico que me creas y nos ayuden tu y emma nuestra hija de mi esposo y yo te suplico que la encuentres y la hagas creer que puede derrotar a la reina este libro contiene los rostros exactos de todos los personajes y no pienses que es coincidencia lee este libro detalladamente ve las imagenes notaras que hay un gran parecido haslos recorder o por lo menos intent hacer algo para hacer recorder quienes son de verdad .

No importa si quien seas o si no nos conocemos o si seas uno de estos personajes seas quien seas te quiero

Con cariño blancanieves.

Xxx

-oh vamos dame la maldicion que te intercambie – dijo la reina a una zorra rubia con un baston en la mano que tenia una esfera de cristal con una Tortuga al lado ; la reina y la zorra rubia estaban en el Castillo de la zorra rubia tomando te .

-no regina me la intercambiaste por otro hechiza ¿recuerdas ?-le dijo tomando un sorbo a su te

-que fue roto por un simple beso – le dijo poniendole cara retadora

-estas segura que hiciste todo bien – le dijo tomando una galleta

-si ahora devuelveme mi maldicion –le extendio el ala furiosa

-se nota que te sientes muy sola regina despues de que blancanieves haya matado a tu amado – cuando dijo eso regina puso una cara triste al recorder a su amado – te vendria muy bien una mascot sabes son muy Buena compañia – dijo acariciando a su Tortuga

-oh,vamos tu pudiste sentirte desdichada desde que el principe desperato a aurora y ahora caiste muy bajo con una mascota –le dijo-no es asi malefica.

- si tratas de hacer algo regina crème que no te funcionara pues dejame darte un consejo busca tu felicidad regina vete de vacaciones que se yo ,por que quitando la felicidad de otros no te hara mas feliz al contrario reigina terminaras mas sola que yo – dijo soltando su taza de te

-no necesito de tus consejos u advertencies vadra la pena – le dijo retadoramente – esta es tu ultima oportunidad dame la maldicion!- le dijo amenazadoramente

-NO!- le dijo y cuando dijo esto ella se volteo y hubo una gran batalla malefica iba ganando le lanzo varios rayos ,pero entonces la reina vio a la Tortuga y supo que malefica amaba a esa mascot mas que a nada en el mundo y qiro su ala hacia la Tortuga y malefica grito :

-NO!-melefica salto hacia donde estaba la Tortuga y puso un escudo protector para la Tortuga y para ella ,pero la reina le puso en una red que la hizo soltar su baston donde estaba la maldicion .

-el amor es debilidad ,melefica ,crei que ya lo sabias – le dijo tomando el baston.

-regina no lo hagas esa es la maldicion de maldiciones no puedes jugar con eso no lo hagas te lo suplico arruinaras todo el curso y terminaras muy,pero muy sola – le dijo con ojos suplicantes

-no necesito de tu ayuda para nada melefica – le dijo volteandola a ver

-porque no solo me matas – le dijo – esa maldicion es peor que la muerte –le dijo con voz suplicante

-por que eres mi unica amiga- se giro hacia la salida – gracias por la maldicion malefica.

La reina se retiro del Castillo de malefica y por carruaje hacia el suyo

Xxx

«no lo puedo creer entonces todos estan en este libro todos ,pero ¿quien es blancanieves?»se dijo en sus adentros cabo pues aun estaba paralizado con la carta pues no pudo leer nada aun asi que el decidio ir a la guia y buscar a blancanieves por las imagenes ,justo cuando encontro una imagen de ella no lo pudo creer blancanieves era : MARLENE

-ahhhhhh!- cabo grito tan fuerte que todos lo escucharon y el lider le pregunto que es lo que le pasaba y el joven cabo le respondio que se habia golpeado con la portada y asi los tres volvieron a sus cosas ;

«¿quien sera encantador?» se pregunto y cuando descubrio que encantador era :SKIPPER se le escape otro grito ,pero mas fuerte y antes de que pudieran venir se destapo la cabeza y dijo :

-me volvi a golpear no hay nada de que preocuparse chicos todo esta bien-dijo cabo volviendose a tapar con la manta

-cabo ¿estas seguro que estas bien ?-dijo Kowalski – por que ese grito no parece haber sido de un puequño golpe –

-no- dijo rico

-cabo dejame ver ese libro – le dijo su el lider

-NO!- dijo saliendo de la cama con el libro –skipper aunque no lo creas este libro es muy impactante que no estas listo para saber – dijo cabo con un tono muy decisive

-no estoy listo para los cuentos de hadas – dijo el skipper piniendo sus aletas en jarras – cabo para tu informacion yo lei todos los cuentos de hadas asi que no hay nada de lo que no sepa sobre que "el bien siempre derrota el mal"- dijo con tono sarcastico

-recuerdas eso – dijo cabo susurrando ,pero skipper lo escucho

-recordar ¿que?- dijo todavia sin quitar sus aletas en forma de jarra

-nada –dijo el pbre cabo

-rico quitaselo- le ordeno el lider

Y este lo hizo se loquito por fuerza bruta y se lo dio a Kowalski y rico lo detuvo por cabeza con una aleta

-NO!- grito cabo- no estan listos para saberlo –dijo suplicante cabo

-oh,porfavor cabo son solo cuentos de hadas que tan malo podria …- dijo esto bajando la Mirada al libro donde no se habia quedado cabo donde mostraba algo muy distinto de lo que tenia el mas puequeño de los cuatro– SANTA MADRE PUINGUINA! – grito el –creo que cabo tiene razon debemos devolverselo – dijo dandole el libro a cabo

-no queria que te enteraras de esta manera Kowalski- dijo apretando el libro contra su pecho

-¿que es lo que viste en ese libro Kowalski ?- le pregunto el lider ,pero Kowalski queria evitar el tema queria hablar con cabo sobre eso mas tarde a solas el iba hablar ,pero la pelicula volvio a empezar y rico y skipper fueron directo a la TV olvidandose del asunto

-cabo hablaremos de esto mas tarde te parece-le susurro Kowalski a cabo ,y el se fue ,no sabia si habria recuperado la memoria o si estaba en el libro pero no lo penso dos veces y se fue al habitat de marlene.

Xxx

La reina y otros villanos de cuento estaban en un bosque con una fogata muy grande

-les agradesco por venir a todos- dijo la reina – ahora se que todos estan cansados de perder ,asi que todos sus finales felizes solo tienen que poner cabello suyo o muestra de ADN para que funcione – dijo la reina

-¿y si nos negamos ?-pregunto un trol

-si se niegan- dijo ella convocando arboles que se estaban moviendo sus ramas todos no lo dudaron ni un Segundo empezaron a arrancarse pelos de los pocos que tenian algunos

-sabia decision – dijo pasandoles una caja de madera donde depositaron los cabellos –ahora yo tambien depositare algo mas preciado que unos mechones de cabello el Corazon del caballo de mi infancia –dijo sacando un Corazon en un pequeño saco café y lo avento al fuego cuando lo lanzo una nube negra empezo a crecer hasta que… puf la nube negra se desvanecio del aire todos se rieron menos la reina .

Algo salio mal por que ese no podia ser la maldicion hasta que escucho un comentario muy iriente

-vaya hechizo eso no logro ni acabar con un insecto –dijo un duende greñudo esto hizo que regina sacara de sus casillas y lo combirtio en piedra y pregunto amezante:

-¿alguien mas quiere burlarse de mi error?-amenazo hacienda que todos salieran corriendo

Xxx

Cabo entro al habitat de marlene

-marlene- asomo el cabo la cabeza

-ah hola cabo – saludo la nutria -¿que te trae por aqui ?

-marlene ,puedo hacerte una pregunta – le pregunto el joven cabo ella asintio con la cabeza – marlene a ti siempre te gustaron los cuentos de hadas ¿verdad? Le pregunto

- si – dijo ella –puedo preguntar por que

-marlene ¿cual era tu favorita?- le pregunto

- blancanieves – dijo cruzandose de brazos - ¿por?-

-Marlene hay algo que debes saber que va muy contigo – le dijo seriamente mostrandole el libro – merlene no eres quien crees ser- le dijo aun mas serio

Cabo le explico a marlene todo lo que le habian leido en la carta y le mostro las imagenes le mostro la imagen de blancanieves marlene puso una cara de shock la imagen de ahi era clavadita a ella los mismos ojos ,el mismo pelaje ,incluyendo la pata blanca

-¿eso es todo cabo?-le pregunto esperando que la repuesta fuera un SI

-hay mas – le dijo mostrandole la imagen que le faltaba mostrarle la imagen de skipper como encantador SU principe y amor eterno esto hiso que marlene solo dejara de respirar.

-hay otras cosas mas que debes saber – cabo pauso para que marlene pudiera respirar – skipper y tu tienen una hija que rompera el hechizo de la bruja malvada – dijo el mas serio

-cabo ¿quien es la reina malvada? – dijo marlene mas seria que nunca en su vida

- es kika marlene – pauso mas largo – la ex novia de skipper

-y ¿quien escribio la carta ?-le pregunto volteando a ver el sobre

-pues tu – dijo entregandoselo

- cabo …-iba a decir algo es cierto que ella tiene sentimientos muy profundos hacia skipper ,pero ahora que se entero de que skipper era su principe encantador y ella su princesa (por asi decirlo) no lo podia creer asi que solo se deviolcio a la realidad

-cabo –continuo levantandose de la cama –esto no tiene sentido mira es una coincidencia que sea igualita a la nutria de ahi pero entiende que solo es coincidencia no venimos de los cuentos de hadas –le dijo tratando de volverlo a aterrizar - no soy blancanieves, skipper no es encantador, no hay princesas ,ni hadas madrinas ni nada de eso es solo un libro no quiero sonar como skipper ,pero tienes que aterrizar cabo – le dijo saliendo de su propio habitat hasta la entrada del zoo-

Xxx

La reina y un halcon anciano de plumaje rojo igual ,pero el tenia ojos muy piadosos

-no lo entiendo – dijo ella en voz alta

-regina- le puso un ala en el hombre –sera major que nos vallamos se esta haciendo tarde – le dijo suavemente

- esque no lo entiendo algo hice mal ,pero no se que es – dijo sin volteralo a ver

-lo siento mucho,alteza – dijo retirando su ala de su hombro y la reina se fue de ahi a regañadientes de ahi y se dirigio a su Castillo o eso es lo que hizo creer al anciano.

En la misma celda donde blancanieves y encantador estuvieron ahi para pedir respuestas se encontraba ahi rumpelstinski jugando con una cuerda malgastada y vieja y escucho un squeeq

-estamos solos,Tesoro- dijo volteando a ver al raton que salio de la celda donde se encontraba el lemur pelirrojo y estaba tomando forma de un halcon pelirrojo de ojos amarillos(no recuerdo el color de los ojos de ella asi que son amarillos)

-dime –se acerco a las barras de la celda -¿que te trae en mi humilde prision?- le pregunto

-¿por que no funciono mi maldicion?- fue mas bien una orden que una pregunta –hise todo lo que dijiste que hiciera-se acerco a la celda

-no lo se ,Tesoro – dijo todavia pegado a las barras de la celda

-hice todo ,el cabello la fogata la invocacion ,el Corazon del caballo de mi infancia- dijo ,pero esto solo hiso enfurecer al lemur tanto que la agarro del cuello y le dijo con voz alzada:

-UN CABALLO!- le dijo aun con sus patas en el cuello-estamos hablando de la maldicion de malciones y tu ofreces el Corazon de un caballo –le dijo soltandola – tienes que ofrecer el Corazon del se rue quieres mas en este mundo asi que piensa ,Tesoro –dijo llevandose el dedo indice a la cabeza -¿que es lo que mas amas en este mundo ?- la reina no pudo creer cual era la respuesta del ser que mas queria en el mundo…

-recuerda Tesoro ,toda magia viene con un precio.-le dijo apretando las barras- dime ¿hasta donde estas dispuesta a llegar con tal de obtener lo quieres?- le pregunto apretando la cara contra las barras

-lo que haga falta para llegar-le afirmo desapareciendo

En el castillo de la reina

-¿que te dijo rupelstinski ?-le pregunto algo decepcionado

-me dijo como podia hacerlo funcionar el me dio el precio – dijo entrando sin poderlo ver a la cara

- y ¿cual es el precio?- dijo acercandose a ella

-el Corazon de la persona que mas quiero en este mundo- dijo voltiandolo a ver con ojos llorosos

-oh,regina –la abrazo –no tienes por que hacer esto puedes hacerlo de otras maneras –la dejo de abrazar

-no se que hacer papa –lo volvio a abrazar- no se que hacer solo quiero ser feliz papi eso es todo lo que quiero –no dejo de abrazarlo

-lo encontraras,cariño-le dijo –juntos –le abrazo mas fuerte ,pero ella solo solto una lagrima y el anciano solo callo al suelo con los ojos cerrados

Muerto.

-lo siento mucho ,papi- se arrodillo -no tienes idea.

Xxx

Cabo volvio al HQ muy decepcionado,penso que marlene le creria depues de las imagenes que le puso entro a dormir ,pero encontro que Kowalski estaba despierto

-cabo si no te importa –le señalo el laboratorio –quisiera hablar contigo sobre lo que vi en la mañana –

Entraron al laboratorio

-cabo entiendo que estas creciendo ,pero no puedes estar viendo esas cosas a tu corta edad-dijo Kowalski muy nervioso

-!¿QUE?!-pregunto cabo

-es hora de que tengamos la charla-

Xxx

La reina lanzo el Corazon de su padre al fuego provocando una nube mas negra y espesa que la anterior ,aun asi no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima.

Regina estaba enfrente de una lapida que decia:

Henry

Amado padre y esposo

1760-1990

-te amo,papi –dijo ella depositando una flor.

Xxx

Bien que tal les gusto por favor reviews y OCS

Bye-bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hola se k tarde eternidades ,pero uds. Saben entre a la escuela y bla ,bla,bla,bla… bueno tal vez tarde un poca en subir los capitulos recuerden necesito ocs y reviews cuento con uds. Perdon por no explicar esto antes ,pero esto es lo que pasa como podran saber en mi seg. cap. Fue de regina y como mato a su padre y todo bueno eso explica lo que paso y quienes son en realidad ok. Bueno asi va hacer en este capitulo vendran varios OCs no quiero estar como skipper ,pero yo se los dije hasta les suplique bien les dire quien es quien este capitulo habla sobre el cuento de blancanieves ,pero en version ONCE UPON A TIME ok aqui va

Marlene- blancanieves

Graham- cazador

Kika-la reina malvada o regina

Muy bien en este capitulo cabo va en busca de emma que esta en un zoo en boston

Xxx

-cabo entonces ¿ya entendiste? – dijo Kowalski levantandose de su asiento en cambio el pobre cabo quedo en shock no podia creer que skipper o bueno encantador le hubiera hecho eso a marlene bueno a blancanieves

-si – cabo salio lo mas rapido possible de ahi cuando salio vio que marlene estaba ahi hablando con skipper sobre algo no se escuchaba,pero nunca habia visto a skipper de otra manera mas que amigos pero el sabia que eran mucho,pero mucho mas que eso

- cabo – marlene se volteo a ver a cabo con cara de lament –yo lo lament tanto no queria … -dijo acercandose a cabo.

- esta bien marlene creo que de todos modos solo estaba exagerando las cosas «creo que primero debi encontrar a tu hija ,para que me creas mas » - se dijo para si mismo – eso es !- esclamo cabo

- eso es ¿que ? cabo - pregunto su lider

-nada skipper – dijo sonriendo a su lider – skipper talvez tardare un poco mas de lo habitual ¿deacuerdo? – dijo cabo

- accesso conseguido ,cadete – dijo poniendose firme – pero no llegues antes del atardecer deacuerdo – dijo el

- por supuesto señor- dijo el saliendo de su habitat tomando el auto Rosado y en direccion a la oficina de alice .

EN LA OFICINA DE ALICE

-bien emma ,emma,emma – dijo el teclando su nombre –aqui esta ! – esclamo al ver que emma estaba en un zoo de boston .cabo no lo penso dos veces y se fue hacia boston tomo unos peces, el libro ,el auto rosa y hacia boston

EN EL ZOO DE BOSTON

Una nutria de pelaje café y ojos azules estaba nadando para leventarse major

-oye em,- la llamo un puinguino de su misma estatura ojos castaños - ¿como te va?

-¿que quieres graham ? – pregunto la nutria irritada

- solo queria venir a verte – dijo el acercandose a ella

-eso es muy tierno de tu parte graham – dijo ella poniendole una pata (mano o lo que sea) en su pecho blanco – pero sabes que que no necesito nada de eso ,sabes perfectamente que no necesito que me vengas a visitor no necesito a nadie si algo me enseño la casa hogar es que puedes estar sola y no te pasara nada – dijo dandose media vuelta; emma es huerfana la encontraron en medio de la carretera cuando abrio los ojos ella no vio ni a un padre ni a una madre para cuidar de ella en vez de eso se encontro con un monton de personas viendola en un acuario rodeada de flashbacks de camara ,nunca fue adoptada por otras nutrias solo lo fue una vez hasta los tres años y la devolvieron cuando iban a tener a su propio bebe entonces ella aprendio que puede vivir sola mas en su cumpleaños que era hoy .

-asi que te agradeceria micho graham si te marcharas – dijo entrando a su cueva una vez que graham se fue; emma saco un puequeño pastelito que ella hizo para su cumpleaños suspiro cerro los ojos y pidio un deseo antes de apagar la vela y despues .toc,toc,toc

-graham y ate dije que no quiero …- cuando vio quien estaba ahi se sorprendio no era el puinguino que la molesta siempre con una escusa tonta, si no un puequeño puinguino

-¿quien eres ? dijo mientras que el puinguino entraba lentamente

Xxx

Un puinguino de ojos castaños con un caraj y unas flechas y un arco estaba en un rio pescando y le dio con una flecha en el Corazon (si es que tienen )

-gracias pescado por dart u vida para que yo pudiera seguir viviendo – dijo soltando una lagrima.

El puinguino cazador fue a una taberna a comer un caldo de pescado que el mismo habia pescado

-valla,valla – dijo un zorro rojo con ojos negros – miren a quien tenemos aqui a el famoso cazador que llora por sus presas – dijo el sentandose y burlandose de el

-los pescados y los animals marinos como ellos no tienen el egoismo que los animals terrestres y entre otros tienen ,tampoco son unos idiotas y simplones como uds. – dijo sin mirarlo y siguio concentrandose en su caldo .

-¿que me dijiste ? – lo volteo violentamente

-lo que escuchaste – dijo golpeandolo muy fuerte en la cara provocando una gran pelea ,pero lo que no sabia era que la reina lo estaba observando

-el es perfecto traiganlo ante mi – dijo regina a un guardia

Xxx

-soy cabo – dijo dandole el ala para agitarla – tu debes de ser emma – dijo

-si –dijo ella indiferente

-vengo a llevarte a central park – dijo mostrandole el carro rosa – si tu quieres claro

Emma solo pensaba en que sucederia podria solucionarlo con solo una transferencia .

-no lo se chico ,versa tendria que despedirme y no soy muy Buena con las des…-emma sonrio – no volveria a ver a graham –sonrio mas – chico acepto ¿cuando partimos? – dijo empacando sus cosas

-cuando estes lista – dijo complacientemente extraño

Xxx

En el Castillo de la reina los guardias habian traido al puinguino cazador trataron de desrmalo por si acaso pero fue inutil.

La reina estaba sentada en un sofa muy lujoso de color negro y aterciopelado

-bienvenido a mi Castillo – se levanto dandole una sonrisa al cazador – dime tienes nombre o solo te llamo cazador –

El cazador se quedo callado

-cazador sera entonces – ella le dio la espalda y se sento para verlo – necesito que me hagas un favor – dijo extendiendo los brazos en el sofa

-¿por que ? ¿que recibiria yo a cambio? – dijo el siguiendo de pie

-riqueza ,poder,un lugar en mi consejo, un cuarto muy lujoso y todo lo que desses – dijo parandose dando vueltas alrededor de el

-no gracias este lugar es una prision y a mi me gusta ser libre "aunque la jaula sea de oro sigue siendo prision " – recito el cazador

-bien ¿que quieres entonces ? – dijo todavia girando a su alrededor

-deten la tala excesiva de arboles el bosque es mi hogar -

-claro tus padres han de estar muy orgullosos – dijo dejando de dar vueltas

-mis padres solo me trajeron al mundo ,pero el bosque me crio (por asi decirlo) – dijo dandole una cara muy seria.

-claro bien que haci sea detendre la tala de arboles si me haces el favor – dijo sentandose en el sofa –

-bien ¿que quiere que haga?- dijo poniendo cara extrañada

-necesito que mates a una enemiga mia – dijo ella poniendo cara furiosa

-pero usted tiene soldados que matarian por usted – dijo el con la misma cara en su rostro

-mi enemiga desgraciadamente todo el pueblo la adora y necesito a alguien que no le tenga afecto –

-y ahi es donde entro yo – dijo son mostrar ningun sentimiento

-traeme su Corazon – dijo inclinandose ella se paro y le dio una caja donde debia poner el Corazon

-¿como se llama?- dijo el tomando la caja era dorada con joyas incrustadas

-blancanieves – dijo sonriendo

Xxx

-y bien ¿hay alguna nutria o voy a ir de colada? -Dijo emma en el auto Rosado ya en marcha

-si hay esta blan…. Marlene – dijo el conduciendo - es muy amable ¿oye puedo decirte la verdadrea razon por la que estas aqui ?

-claro no creo que aya sido por querer mas nutrias – dijo ella voltando a ver a cabo con una sonrisa

«tiene la sonrisa de marlene» - penso cabo estaba pensando que es su hija definditivamente

-veras emma me ceras loco pero quiero que abras este libro – dijo deteniendo el auto para darle el libro

-si y entonces – dijo ella ojeando el libro – tiene todos los cuentos que he escuchado de niña - dijo ella ,pero puso una cara muy extraña –esto no recuerdo de blancanieves - dijo señalando a principe encantador depositando a la bebe en el armario

-si sobre eso la bebe eres tu – dijo cabo poniendo el auto en marcha

-¿QUEEEEEEEEE? – dijo ella casi gritando – pero el padre de aqui es un puinguino …- dijo ella pero fue interrumpida por cabo

-que tiene tus ojos y tu madre que es blancanieves tu madre no recuerda quien es en realidad ni siquiera que tiene una hija o bueno tu sabes – dijo el un poco avergonzado

-mira chico esto es lo que va pasar tengo un don muy especial llamesmole el super poder puedo detector cuando alguien me miente – dijo ella mirando a cabo muy seriamente el la miro a los pjos y ella pudo saber que el no mentia

-entonces no es cierto todo eso – dijo calmando su rostro

-sip- dijo cabo muy alegre – sabes tienes la actitud de tu padre

-o si el pricipe encantador - dijo ella con un pequeño tono burlon

-tienes mas preguntas ¿verdad? – dijo cabo sonriente

-sip dime por que segun tu mis padres me pusieron en un armario y me pusieron en un mundo como este cuando deberia estar rodeada de lujos – dijo ella sin poder evitar soltar una risita ,pero a cabo solo puso expression seria

-por una maldicion que la reina malvada puso nadie recuerda quien es o de donde es nada –dijo el algo triste y tu eres nuestra unica salvacion ,nuetra esperanza ,se que tu devolveras los finales felices – dijo cabo dandole una sonrisa – ya casi llegamos a central park –dijo el joven cabo.

Xxx

Blancanieves estaba paseando por el bosque recogiendo rosas blancas estaba pensando en muchas cosas hasta que escucho un crujido de rama y se volteo

-¿hola?-pregunto ella temerosa ella no decidio arriesgarse y salio corriendo soltando la canasta y vio una flecha que apuntaba hacia ella ella quiso soltar un grito ,pero no salio la flecha fue disparada y ella se agacho dejandose caer sobre su vestido blanco que ahora estaba cubierto de tierra se levanto corriendo mas rapido sin mirar atras ella sabia que debia ser su unica fleche pues no habia intentado disparar de nuevo corrio y corrio hasta que no pudo mas y supo que era su hora que se lo habia Ganado por lo que le hizo a la reina haci que arranco un pedazo de tela de su vestido saco una pluma caida I barro para escribirle pues ya no tenia miedo sabia que tarde o temprano moriria asesinada y escucho una ramita romperse

-sabia que me encontrarias suerte que termine esto antes –dijo doblando el pedazo de tela –se que lareina te mando a matarme debes de ser bueno en ese caso asi que no tengo salida – el puinguino cazador salio de los arboles.

-¿no tienes miedo de que te mate? me pidio tu Corazon tambien –dijo el sacando una daga y mostrandole la cajita

-al principio ,pero debo pagar por lo que le hize solo hazme un favor dale esta carta cuando le entreges mi Corazon ,puedes leerla si quieres no me importa ,puedes matarme ahora – dijo ella cerrando los ojos soltando una lagrima ;el cazodor levento su espada ,pero algo pasaba le temblaba la mano era la primera vez que veia a un ser tan puro como a los peces que comia el no podia matarla no a ella tan pura y sin sentimeiento de egoismo el solto la daga

-vete de aqui blancanieves vete y nunca vuelvas la reina debe creer que estas muerta - blancanieves abrio los ojos de golpe y se quedo pasmada

-pero…la reina…-no pudo ahablar por lo sorprendida que estaba

-VETE! –dijo el a gritos

Xxx

Cabo y emma ya habian llegado al zoo donde se encontro a su lider

-cabo ¿tardaste demasiado ? ¿a donde fuiste?- dijo el en tono muy autoritario

-fui a boston skipper fui por ella –señalo a emma

-hola soy emma –dijo extendiendo su pata para saludar al puinguino paranioico

-el es skipper ,Kowalski y rico – dijo cabo solo hacienda que su lider le diera un estate quieto

-un placer vengo de boston – dijo tranquilamente ,skipper solo puso cara de furioso

-no me dijiste que ibas a boston soldado-dijo enojado

-no crei que fuera necesario y….-

-hola que hacen –dijo la nutria alegre

-marlene ¿que haces aqui?- dijo skipper

-hay no aquí viene otra vez – dijo Marlene rolando los ojos

-perdon- dijo el cruzándose de brazos

-tu sabes mira nos pelamos duramos enojados nos disculpamos y todas esas cosas asi que mira yo voy a ser lo de los dos ¿si? (este signo significa * que habla por skipper ) - * mira mamífero insignificante no tienes por que estar aquí en nuestras misiones que no te incumben *- (cuando solo esta – quiere decir que habla normal) – perdón pero solo quería venir y decir hola pero … ¿me llamaste mamífero insignificante ? – se cruzo de brazos -* no tienes por que estar aquí y tal vez si te llame asi ….

Emma le estaba susurra cabo

-chico ¿seguro que ellos dos son mis padres?- le dijo susurrándole al oído

-seguro 100% Emma – le susurro a Emma

Con skipper y Marlene

-y luego aquí es donde te doy una bofetada – la nutria le dio una bofetada al puinguino – y aquí es donde me voy y me pides disculpas y nos perdonamos y hacemos como si nada hubiera pasado – dijo ella poniendo sus patas por detrás

-de acuerdo – dijo skipper sobándose la mejilla con el ala

-en fin – la nutria se dirigio hacia Emma y cabo -bien yo soy Marlene y tu eres…-

-emma soy Emma un placer Marlene – dijo ella dándole una sonrisa

-y yo soy Graham – salio un puinguino de la cajuela

-GRAHAM ¡! – grito la nutria de ojos azules - ¿Qué diablos esras haciendo aquí ?- le dijo muy molesta

-que no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácil de mi – dijo el acercándose y viendo a Marlene- ella debe ser tu hermana – dijo señalándola

-jajajajaja no nos acabamos de conocer – dijo Marlene

-si se nota tu eres mas alegre y amistosa en cambio Emma es muy ermitaña – dijo riéndose en voz baja

-no soy ermitaña – dijo ella dándole la espalda cruzándose de brazos

-como sea les parece si damos un tour por el zoo para que lo conozcan – dijo Marlene

Los tres fueron recorriendo el zoo al de gorrillas,. Chimpancés ,tejones etc. Inclusive los lémures que fueron mas molstos y julien fue mas acosador que nunca le coqueteo a Emma ,pero se sobrepaso con Marlene y claro ella lo golpeo . todos se fueron a sus hábitats Emma se quedara con Marlene y graham se quedara con los se quedara con los puinguinos

Al dia siguiente

Emma estaba reajandose y tomando un baño pensando en sus asuntos hasta que

-hola Em –saludo graham haciendo que se callera al agua

-graham ¿Qué diablos quieres ? – dijo daliendo del agua y quitándose el exceso de agua – dime pedazo de idiota – dijo esto molesta pero graham no ponía su cara de *si como digas* si no una triste

-dime Emma ¿Qué te he hecho para que estes tan molesta conmigo ? – dijo el pero ya no pudo aguantar mas sus emociones y la beso y vio a una nutria hembra de ojos avellana y un vestido blanco con tierra y vio a un lobo de un ojo negro y otro rojo el se separo de repente

-¿viste eso dijo sorprendido?- dijo el sorprendidio

-GRAHAM!- dijo ella alejándose de el

-tengo que irme –dijo graham saliendo el sabia quien era la nutria del vestido blanco era MARLENE -eso es imposible –dijo el

-hola – dijo cabo - ¿Qué te sucede graham ? – dijo cabo un poco preocupado

-ah ,hola cabo nada solo estoy pensando en algo que no logro recordar es mas como un recuerdo que un sueño- al escuchar esto cabo sonrio al fin alguien pudo recordar o eso esperaba

-¿Qué soñaste o en lo que estas pensando ? – pregunto el

-sonara raro pero cuando bese a Emma …- estaba contando graham

-¿la besaste ?- pregunto cabo sorprendido

-si en fin –el suspiro –cuando la bese vi a Marlene con un vestido blanco con tierra y yo con un arco y flechas y al parecer quería tu sabes matarle pero luego cuando la deje de besar termino la visión y quede traumado - dijo apoyando su cabeza en el ala

-wow en serio solo recordaste besándola – pregunto cabo

-si espera ¿que?- dijo sorprendido

-nada – dijo cabo –ahí no

-que- pregunto graham

-es Kika viene a ver a skipper y se pone muy molesta si no los dejamos solos – dijo el triste

-lo siento- y cuando graham la vio recordó mas vio a un halcón con un vestido negro y volvió a ver a Marlene con el vestido blanco .

-cabo tengo que hacer algo ok luego nos vemos – dijo el corriendo al hábitat de las nutrias para ver a Marlene

-«al fin alguien que puede recordar quien es en realidad» - dijo cabo dirigiéndose a su hábitat

En el hábitat de las nutrias

-marlene necesito hablar contigo –dijo graham

-claro –dijo ella

-creo que nos hemos visto antes – dijo el serio

-sip nos vimos ayer- dijo ella extrañada

-no en otra vida-dijo el mas serio

-¿uh?-pregunto Marlene

Tanatanatna espero que les haya gustado nos vemos pronto


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por la espera

Xxx

-creo que te he visto antes – dice graham seriamente

-si acabamos de vernos ayer – dijo la nutria extrañada

-no en otra vida –

-¿uh? – pregunto muy etrañada

-veras cuando bese a emma yo … -

-¿besaste a emma ?- dijo ella tomando asiento el puinguino tambien queria tomar asiento pero no podia moverse

-si en fin luego te vi con un vestido blanco con tierra y estabas al parecer corriendo por tu vida o pero de mi yo estaba con arco y flechas ,pero nada mas despues deje de besar a emma – dijo el inmovil aun

-graham toma asiento – el puinguino se sento lo tmo mas orden que recomendacion - tal vez solo fue un sueño - dijo ella sobandole la espalda

-ese es el problema marlene quiero creer que fue un sueño pero es mas recuerdo lo peor es que no se mas y … - entonces entro emma

-ay no marlene , ¿que hace aqui ? – dijo emma furiosa cruzandose de brazos

-el solo queria decirme algo - dijo marlene muy segura de la respuesta

-graham puedo hablar contigo un momento – dijo ella mirandolo con sus ojos zafiros furiosa

-claro – el sabia que era mas orden que pregunta y el salio con ella

Afuera del habitat

-se podria saber que diablos estas hacienda- dijo muy furiosa

-solo vine a hablar con ella – dijo el

-si claro me besas y luego piensas dormir con alguien mas no es asi –

-que claro que no aunque es bonita pero no siento nada por ella solo vine a hablar con ella eso es todo –dijo el cruzando las aletas - estas celosa?

-eso te gustaria a ti – dijo dandole la espalda

-emma no te entiendo simplemente no te entiendo deberias estar feliz si claro –ero su discucion fue interrumpida por Antonio (si se que lo pongo mucho pero so so what?)

-disculpen busquo a marlene – dijo el los dos señalaron ala cueva

Seguian discutiendo

Adentro del habitat marlene seguia aturdida por lo que le conto graham

-marlene – la llamo Antonio con voz melodiosa pero a marlene simplemente la tenia harta

-ah hola Antonio –cuando se volteo para verlo Antonio estaba muy cerca de ella -¿que te tre por aqui ?- dijo ella haciendose para atras

-solo vine a pedirte una cita – ya ves no pudimos hablar mucho de ti – dijo el sentandose en su cama

-no me digas – dijo ella sarcasticamente – sera por que has estado hablando de ti toda la noche nisiquiera me preguntaste mi cumpleaños –dijo ella cruzandose de brazos

-claro que los se – dijo el con tono de razon

-bien ¿ccuando es ? – dojo ella

-es …es ..el 3 de septiembre – dijo muy seguro de su respuesta

-no es el 7 de octubre – dijo ella con los brazos cruzados

-oh falle por un mes – dijo el Rolando sus ojos – ademas no creo que tu sepas el mio – dijo sentandose

-3 de marzo – dijo ella derrotada

-bien vendre por ti a las siete – dijo el levantandose y dandole un beso

-pero nisiquiera acepte – dijo ella pero el ya se habia ido *es peor que julien* penso ella

En habitat de los puinguinos

-hola chicos – dijo kika entrando por la puerta

-aj que quieres esta vez kika – dijo skipper molesto

-yo nada versa como se que no querras salir conmigo ,pero no se yo ya me rindo en fin solo qeria decirles que pronto voy a vivir en el zoo – dijo ella guiñandole un ojo a su lider

-increible –dijo sarcasticamente el lider entonces graham entro y vio a kika llego a su mente a una halcon clavadita a ella con un vestido y corona negra que exprimia un Corazon ,pero entonces se vio que cuando ella lo exprimia el se retorcia de dolor solo podia ser …

Su Corazon

-hola ¿quien eres tu pregunto ?-dijo graham

-soy la …- dijo ella presentandose pero fue interrumpida por el lider

-la ex-novia de skipper – dijo skipper imitando la voz del halcon y le dio un sorbo a su café

- si como sea yo tengo cosas que hacer de acuerdo –ypero entonces entra marlene y emma esto hace que kika se le tornen los ojos furiosos

-me tengo que ir no puedo estar cerca de muchas alimañas –dijo ella saliendo de la escotilla volando

-gracias por sacar a kika de el cuartel – dijo el sin voltearlas a ver y le dio un sorbo a su café

-de nada supongo – dijo marlene

-bien hum Kowalski puedo hablar contigo un momento – dijo graham – en privado

Se fueron al laboratoro

-hem necesito que me hagas una revision de Corazon-

-¿por que ?sientes que te duele – dijo el sentandose

-si y no – dijo el sentandose

-veras solo hazme la revision – dijo dandole esa cosa que usan los doctors para checar el Corazon

Kowalski lo revise pero no tenia nada

-graham no tienes nada eres muy saludable –dijo el quitandose la cosa

-seguro –dijo algo inseguro

-sip – dijo el saliendo del laboratorio

El dia paso muy rapido emma y marlene se fueron emma queria descansar y marlene tenia que ir a su cita

-se nota que es un idota –dijo emma acostada en la cama –te mereces a alguien mejor –dijo ella es la primera vez que queria a alguien de esa manera sentia una conexion muy fuerte con ella

-no le se ,pero vere como van las cosas –dijo ella saliendo de la cueva

Justo entonces Antonio llego y salieron afuera del zoo a cenar (esto paso despues de little foot)

En el restaurant

Marlene estaba hablando de su vida y Antonio finjia interes mientras miraba el pecho de marlene pero despues sus ojos fueron a para al trasero de la mesera que era una puinguina de ojos amarillos con un moño a juego

-entonces yo decidi en –pero entonces marlene cuando vio la Mirada de Antonio a la mesera marlene se le ocurrio algo que tal vez funcionaria – que llego el momento de dormir juntos - en eso antonio la volta a ver con una Mirada muy feliz

-enserio –dijo el preparan la mano o pata para pedir la cuenta

-no solo queria llamar tu atencion –dijo ella levantando el vaso con vino tinto y eso mancha demasiado el pelaje –y ahora que lo he hecho – le lanzo el vino se paro y le dijo:

-espera –ella se volteo y veo a Antonio acercandose - podrias pagar la cuenta – dijo el –vamos si vamos a romper hay qu romper bien no crees – dijo el llevandose las manos en la espalda

-adios Antonio – y ella se fue de ese restaurant

En el zoo habitat de las nutrias

-emma – estaba acostada en la cama de marlene pensando en el beso qeu le dio graham

- si tanto sentia por mi ¿por que no lo dijo?– dijo ella llevandose las patas a la nuca

-dicho que a quien?- entro julien

- hablando del rey de los idiotas – dijo ella sarcasticamente

-a eres tu emma crei que eras marlene se parecen mucho claro que tu tienes los ojos azules y ella cafes – dijo el soñadoramente

-si ya me lo habias dicho – dijo ella sentandose – que quieres ,lemur ?-

-solo vine a ver a marlene ,pero como no esta te importa sit e coqueteo ,para que caigas ante mi – dijo con una Mirada coqueta

-no si quieres converser la mano ,lemur – dijo ella levantandose de la cama

-sabes juraria que me recuerdas a alguien pero no se quien es –entonces entra skipper

-lemur,que haces aqui ? – dijo skipper cruzando las aletas y usando el mismo tono que uso emma hace unos momentos

-ahora no puinguino estoy tratando de recorder a quien me suena ese tono de puinguino mandon – dijo el llevandose la pata delantera a la frente

-lemur ,fuera de aqui – dijeron ambos al mismo tonito

-juro que lo tengo en la lengua pero no lo se ,simplenente no lo recuerdo – entonces entro graham

-emma necesito hablar ccontigo – dijo graham mirando a skipper y a julien

-yo me vot no puedo soportar a tantas especies en un solo lugar – dijo el deslicandose de panza

-yo tambien ,pensar me da una sed…..- dijo el dandole la espalda a emma y a graham

-emma mira yo necesito que me ayudes en algo muy importante –dijo graham

-que divertido – dijo ella sarcasticamente poniendo sus patas a la cadera

-ignorare eso –dijo el cruzando las aletas – mira creo que me tomaras por loco ,pero… porfavor escuchame – dijo el con Mirada suplicante

-bien – dijo ella sentandose en la cama de concreto

-mira no se por que ,pero tengo esta sencasion de que me han quitado el Corazon –dijo el sentandose en la cama tambien

-deacuerdo –dijo ella con Mirada extraña – y quieres quete ayude o y tambien de pasada ,por que no vamos a visitor a pie grande – dijo ella parandose de un salto – vamos si no tuvieras corazon como siquiera segues vivo por favor emma te lo suplico – dijo el de rodillas (literalmente si es que tienen )

Xxx

El cazador estaba en uno de los pasillos de la reina cargando la cajita donde debe ir el Corazon de blancanieves y en una balija lleva la carta que le dio blancanieves los guardias lo llevaron donde la reina estaba ,era un salon muy diferente del de que estaba la otra vez la habitacion tenia varios cajones puequeños y dorados

-cazador me alegro – regina bajo su mirada a la caja que sostenian sus aletas – ya era hora! – le dijo justo cuando iba a tomar la caja el fue mas rapido que el halcon y dijo :

-pero antes de entrgarte el Corazon quiero asegurarme que en realidad vas a protger el bosque – dijo el hablando muy serio ella se incline en una reverencia y puso una ala atras de su espalda – tienes mi palabra –y justo cuando extendia sus alas el puinguino cazador le dijo :

-otra cosa – el puinguino cazador vio que la reina ponia cara irritable – blancanieves me dio una nota dijo que ese era su ultimo deseo antes de morir que te la diera antes de darte el Corazon – dijo el mostrandole el pedazo de tela blanco

-bien – dijo ella pues no le quedaba de otra – la leere y luego me lo das- dijo ella tomando la carta de mala gana y la carta decia :

REGINA

se que lo que hize no tiene perdon pero aun asi lo siento mucho no espero que me perdones pero ya tienes mi vida y mi corazon ,asi que no culpes a los ciudadanos ,por mis errores crei que podriamos ser amigas ,eras tan amable conmigo ,pero despues de lo que te hize hay veces en que pienso si yo me pondria en tu lugar ¿ haria lo mismo? ,me he hecho esta pregunta tantas veces que ya no se que pensar solo tengo una pregunta mas que hacerte antes de que me entierres en lo mas profundo de tus memorias y me veas solo como una pesadilla ¿estas feliz ahora?

Cuando regina termino de leer la carta el cazador le pregunto

-¿que le hizo para que la odiara tanto y la matara ? – dijo el con mucha curiosidad

-ella me quito lo que mas amaba en este mundo y me hizo en la persona en la que soy ahora –ella decidio no perder mas tiempo y abrio la caja y cuando vio un Corazon rojo sonrio victoriosamente ella se dirijio a una de las cajas doradas pero al ver que no se abria dijo sorprendida- no lo entiendo deberia abrirse es el Corazon de una nutria – dijo pero esta vez tomo el Corazon (asqueroso) y lo miro detenidamente y lo miro con cara de odio –este no es el Corazon de una nutria si no el de un pescado ! – dijo furisoa

Xxx

-emma porfavor crème - cuando graham dijo esto emma vio en sus ojos desesperacion y suplica emma miro por primera vez en sus ojos cafes sintio un calor intense algo que nunca habia sentido antes ella quedo perdida en sus ojos no habia dejado de pensar en el desde el beso

-graham –ella levanto su pata y sujeto su aleta y lo puso contra el pecho del puinguino –tu tienes Corazon esta aqui ¿no lo sientes ? – no sabia por que ,pero tenia ganas de solo :besarlo y ya solo lo queria a el y solo a el

-no lo se yo … yo- no dijo mas pues estaba hipnotizado por los ojos azules de la nutria quedo mas hipnotizado que nunca en su vida porque veia algo que creyo que jamas veria en sus ojos :calides y amor antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa su pico y sus labios se encontraron fue tan calido ,y entonces logro recorder toda su vida pasada sabia quien era en realidad :el cazador ,sabia que estaba apunto de matar a blancanieves ,hablaria con ella mas tarde sobre su vida pasada y dijo alegremente separandose de el beso

-lo recuerdo ,puedo recordar ,emma gracias muchas gracias ahora lo recuerdo todo – dijo graham fundiendose en otro beso con emma ,pero en algun lugar de nueva york en un edificio abandonado se encontraba un halcon pelirrojo : kika

Ella habia escuchado toda la conversacion entre graham y emma «no puede ser como lo recorso es imposible no puedo arriesgarme no puedo dejar cabos sueltos » ella se dio la vuelta y quito varios escombros hasta llegar a una puerta que estaba en el piso ella lo lo abrio y entro y entro a una habitacion con los mismos cajones dorados y saco uno que contenia un Corazon ella lo tomo con el ala (de nuevo iuuuu) ella lo apreto ,y lo apreto hasta que se hizo en polvo rojo brillante

Xxxx

-!ESTE NO ES EL CORAZON DE BLANCANIEVES – dijo la reina furiosa –ESTO ES EL CORAZON DE UN PESCADO ! me engañaste esto no se va a quedar asi – ella estaba furiosa y se acerco rapidamente al cazador y le metio un ala roja en el pecho ,el cazador hiperventilo con el pico abierto y vio que le saco el Corazon – apartir de ahora tu vida esa en mis manos literalmente y si yo quiero que tu patetica vida termine solo tengo que apachurrar , y apachurrar – la reina estaba apachurrando el Corazon con cuidado ,pero eso no import ,por que el cayo al suelo de dolor ,los guardias se lo llevaron y lo encerraron en una habitacion lujusa ,pero sabia ,que no volveria a su hogar en el bosque.

Xxx

Emma y graham seguian en el beso ,pero graham sintio un horrible dolor en el pecho que tuve que separa el beso y hiperventilo y callo en el suelo

Muerto.

-GRAHAM !-emma empezo a gritar su nombre le dio respiracion de boca a boca ,pero nada era tarde no lo podia salvar .llego marlene y llos puinguinos ,pero no se podia hacer nada ,emma estaba desesperada no sabia que hacer ahora estaba arrpentirla ,ella podria haber estado con el hace mucho tiempo ,pero prefirio alejarlo de su vida .

Su funera fue llevada acabo al dia siguiente ,muchos lloraron ,pero emma no podia llorar mas sus ojos se habian secado ,kowalski ,dijo que habia sido causa de un ataque al Corazon ,pero eso era imposible graham era muy sano algo no cuadraba bien algo le olia mal ,pero ¿que?

Bueno que tal lo siento irina015 pero al parecer graham y emma no podran estar juntos lo siento ,pero prometo a atomik27 que su OC que es Rachel aparecera en el proximo capitulo y Rachel sale en su fic de la venganza de una pscopata o como se escribe ella sera solo para que vean que yo tambien puedo dar un Adelanto ,pero sera puequeño sera tantantan cenicienta asi que par alas personas que les gustaba cenicienta ,bueno aqui esta una prueba de k nadie es Viejo para Disney bye-bye


	5. Chapter 5

Hola este es el capitulo numero 5 de eraze una vez WOW si ya se ,pero es que es increilble este fic habla de cenicienta atomic te lo prometi el personaje Rachel no me pertece si no a atomik27 ya no los hago esperar personajes :

rumplestiltskin

-clemson

Cenicienta o ella – Rachel (le pertenece a atomik27 )

Thomas –alex (mi OCS)

Xxx

Emma estaba en la cama de marlene toda deprimida estaba realmente arrepentida por no haber pasado mas tiempo con graham el funeral aunque fue hace 2 semanas sentia que fue tan solo ayer que se besaron ,se prometio a ella misma hace mucho tiempo que no se enamoraria nunca jamas en su vida ,pero ella tenia el gran presentmiento de que no fue un infarto en el Corazon ,pero si no era por un infarto entonces ¿por que era? Ella se prometio que no descansaria hasta saber la verdadera causa de la muerte del puinguino asi que no lo penso 2 veces y fue con los puinguinos ,marlene no estaba ahi asi que solo se fue de la cueva

Xxx

Una nutria de color gris estaba barriendo que tenia un ,mantel blanco ,mientras veia como un carruaje de color aqui se iba alejando la nutria estaba realmente triste ella deseaba ir al baile y tal vez….enamorarse

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando … una chimpanzee con un vestido azul cielo y una tiara con alas se le puso en frente de ella

-por que no estas arreglada para el baile nia-le pregunto muy amablemente

-no se me dejo ir ademas tengo mucho que limpiar – dijo ella levantando la escoba –ademas no tengo vestido o algo lindo que ponerme – dijo ella muy triste

-y que me dices de esto-le mostro una varita magica que era delgada ,y azul claro – esto es tu camino hacia la felicidad –estaba moviendo la varita de un lado a otro –solo tengo que hacer unos cuantos movimientos y taran tendras una vida llena de felicidad –

Cenicienta estaba realmente feliz ,por fin terminaria esa vida en la que esta ahora

-y bien mi niña que di…. Plop – fue un rayo rojizo que hizo que su hada madrina se hiciera burbujas y entonces a su paso se encontro con un lemur pelirrojo

Rumplestiltskin

-que has hecho?- cenicienta estaba furiosa –mataste a mi hada madrina ,ahora nunca vere al principe –dijo ella muy decepcionada

-que? Lo siento ,tesora ,pero te acabo de hacer un favor esto- levanto la varita que estaba tirade en el suelo – es peligroso te acabo de hacer un favor – se dio media vuelta para irse ,pero antes le dijo –ademas recuerda que toda magia viene con un precio –se paro los dedos indices -la magia no es gratis ,Tesoro ,el costo de la magia siempre es alto – le dijo –ademas se feliz y agradecida con lo que tienes en la vida- le dijo ya para irse

-me vida es horrible la odio – dijo ella tratando de hacer que lo ayude – por favor

-haberlo dicho antes-accedio el –que te parece si me das algo a cambio un trato ,mmmhhhhh…?- se acerco el a ella

-pero no tengo nada que darle a cambio – dijo ella tomando su mantel

-oh,pero lo tendras - el saco un papel realmente grande un pergamino –solo firma aqui y tendras tu «y vivieron felices por siempre» -le mostro una pluma roja

-en serio? No miente no es una broma –ella estaba realmente feliz

-no Tesoro ,solo firma aqui tus iniciales – se puso de espaldas para que pueda usrlo de recargadera –quieres ? – dio una risita realmente chillona ,pero contagiosa

-ya esta –dijo cenicienta

-bien ahora es mi turno –el movio la varita de un lado a otro y salio una nube de color azul cielo que la rodeo y y le puso un hermoso vestido azul (todos sabemos el color del vestido de cenicienta) y ella lucia Hermosa su cabellera peinada en un hermoso y enorme chongo y luego vio unas zapatillas de cristal ,cenicienta miro a rumplestiltskin con una Hermosa sonrisa ,pobre no sabe lo que le espera .

-toda historia merece un momento historico que recordar ,no crees ?-el lemur volvio a hacer su risa aguda y contagiosa.

Y asi cenicienta fue al baile ...

Xxx

Y bien que les parecio ,lo siento si fue corto pero me moria por poneles este adelanto por favor reviews si quieren que suba el resto de la historia atomik27 quiero agradecerte por dejarme usar tu OCS bye –bye los quiere

Lola eraze una vez -pheebs


End file.
